Explosive Clay
This technique was developed from a forbidden technique that originating from Iwagakure. By using the technique's ability to knead chakra into objects through the mouths in the palms of their hands, the user can infuse clay with explosive chakra. They then mold it into a shape depending on the abilities they want it to have and spit it out. After molding the clay, the user can enlarge it to various sizes depending on the intended purpose of the clay. Once enlarged, the clay creations can be brought to life and controlled remotely by the user, who can then detonate the clay by saying and performing the seal of confrontation. Though the explosives are powerful, they are all earth-based techniques, and as such, can be defused by a lightning technique. Clay Ranking The clay techniques are ranked number in a fashion similar to the C-4 explosive, the weakest being C1 and the most powerful being C4. * C1: The clay's most basic and versatile form of explosive clay created from a single palm mouth. These are small animated dolls that often resemble small birds or insects, though it is possible to make a variety of things such as snakes, fish and some misshapen human-like creatures controlled by the user through a wire made out of clay which could regenerate themselves, while multiplying. They have little explosive power, making them excellent for covert operations. These bombs can be relased at high speeds. * C2 : A large dragon, capable of flight. While the user is safely on its back, the dragon spits out smaller clay figures that attack the opponent like guided missiles. The dragon also produces clay mines, which are used to force opponents to fight in a limited space. * C3: A very powerful large scale bomb; an enormous, roughly human-shaped statue that the user drops on targets from above. Its explosive power is great enough to apparently destroy a large portion of a village. * C4 : A giant doll, shaped in the user's image. When it ruptures, a cloud of microscopic bombs is released. Impossible to be seen by a normal eye, the victims breathe in the bombs, which then enter the bloodstream. Once there, the countless micro-bombs explode, causing the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level, literally turning them into dust. Unlike the other Explosive Clay techniques, the user consumes the clay using their actual mouth instead of the ones on their hands. * C0 : The clay's most powerful technique; a suicidal technique in which the user eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on their chest. This consumes their entire body, condensing it into a large black sphere with jagged teeth and pupil-less eyes. The sphere then opens up and detonates, destroying everything within a blast that covers more than ten kilometers. Trivia * Deidara has at one time claimed he possesses the ,Naruto chapter 514, page 13 which suggests his explosive clay techniques are variations of this nature, despite earlier establishment that his techniques are earth-natured. However, this very statement may suggest the earth nature is a component of Explosion Release chakra or that explosive clay is a combination of Earth Release — the clay — and Explosion Release, merged together with the Iwagakure Kinjutsu Deidara stole. * is a type of shout that is used in Zen Buddhism to stop the discursive thoughts of practitioners, potentially helping them achieve an enlightenment experience. It is also used as a means of focusing energy. References